


unconditionally

by imtuanshook



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Blind Character, Blindness, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage, Top Park Jinyoung | Jr., mark is going blind, sight loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 07:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imtuanshook/pseuds/imtuanshook
Summary: how do you tell the person that you love, that you're going blind?





	unconditionally

mark fluttered his dark lashes open, his husband jinyoung still peacefully sleeping next to him. he sits up, letting out a soft yawn, his vision slightly blurring. he rubs his eye, paying no attention towards it, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed and taking to his feet. the clock that lit their bedside reading nearly six am, him and his husband both leaving for work within the next hour and a half. 

he knows jinyoungs alarm will go off in about twenty minutes. and then another one five minutes later as jinyoung was always the type to hit snooze. mark always allows him to sleep in, making his way to the kitchen to brew his coffee and begin cooking their breakfast. 

after three years of marriage, mark knew all the little things jinyoung liked to eat. some of them were traditional korean cuisines, while others were simple american things mark had gotten him to try. he sets the rice to cook, and begins making the rest of jinyoungs food. humming a soft tune as he does so, vision blurring once again as he took a knife to hand. 

he only rubs his eye, brushing it off once more as to still being a bit tired. he cuts the needed veggies for their breakfast, setting the rest of the food to cook and making his way down stairs to the laundry room. he did all the laundry of course, not because jinyoung was lazy, simply because he wanted to. he wanted to take care of jinyoung, as jinyoung had always taken care of him. 

he separates the whites from the colours of last nights laundry. taking the basket to hand of whites to hand, and making his way back up the stairs. he places the basket down on the dining room table, picking out one of jinyoungs white button-ups. quietly making his way back into their bedroom, and taking out a pair of black slacks from jinyoungs clothing drawer. 

he folds the top and the slacks, placing them gently at the end of the bed for jinyoung to wake up to. smiling as he watched his boyfriend sleep, the clock reading ten more minutes before jinyoungs first alarm. mark quickly makes his way back into the kitchen, the rice finished cooking alongside their other dishes. placing it all into bowls and plates, then placing them at the table. 

pouring jinyoung a glass of coffee that he had gotten him as a gift. sitting it down on the end of the table next to the rest of his food. mark waits until he hears jinyoung alarm go off to begin eating, the alarm followed by a loud groan. after sometime, jinyoungs heavy footsteps patter their way down the hallway and towards the kitchen. where mark was already waiting for him, nibbling on a piece of toast.

jinyoung dressed in the clothes mark had laid out for him, smiling once he saw his husband. "good morning, beautiful" jinyoung says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks forehead. mark giggles, whispering back a quick 'good morning' and resuming to eat his breakfast. he finishes before jinyoung, cleaning up his dishes and rushing to get ready for work. 

marks work was casual, working at a local cafe. he didn't need to work, as jinyoung made more then enough money on his own. but he enjoyed it. he tosses on a pair of black leggings, and one of his larger sweaters. the sweater a plain black, with a small logo in the corner. the sleeves fell well over his hands, just the way he liked it. 

he slips on a pair of black flats, brushing his teeth and washing his face. jinyoung finishing up his food as he walked back into the kitchen, taking one last sip of his coffee. mark cleans up his dishes for him, placing them in the sink to be washed once he returned home. 

the two make their way out the house as usual, kissing each other goodbye as they went on their separate ways to work. mark is just about to turn around and begin walking to the work when he hears jinyoung call out behind him. "i love you" jinyoung says once more, mark letting out a soft giggle with a smile. "i love you to" he says, continuing to make his way down the street. 

mark enjoyed his walk to work, it wasn't far but wasn't to short. it gave him some time to himself, to think. he thought about his future, and thought about his goals for the day. he continues walking down the street, coming to a stop and a cross walk. he waits with the rest of the group, the signal soon indicating they could cross. marks walks across the street, looking both ways although his vision soon becoming blurred. 

he closes his eyes quickly, almost getting hit by a car in the process. still in shock as to what was happening, and quickly making his way across the street. he continues to walk down the street, rubbing his eye and bumping into a few people. the top of his vision goes white, as he begins to look around. as if someone was shining a light in his eye. 

he stumbles back a few steps, vision still going white as he struggled to keep his balance. he holds his hands out in front of him a bit, helping to guide him to the safety of the side walk. working with the little vision he had at the moment to lean against a wall, slipping his phone out of his pocket. calling his work first to ask for the day off, then calling his doctor next. 

 

* * *

 

 

mark sits in the waiting room of his eye-doctor. having scrambled to get a last minute appointment, as his vision got a bit better. a white light still shined in the corner of his vision, occasionally going blurry as he sat. the woman finally calling his name, bumping into a wall as he attempted to go to the back room.

the doctor was already sat waiting for him, smiling and greeting him. guiding mark to sit down in the chair and sit up. he examines marks eyes, remaining quiet as he does so, using some piece of large equipment, having mark read off letters. although mark getting nearly all of them wrong, as his vision was only becoming blurrier. he sighs softly, shining a light in marks eyes to further examine them. 

he sits down in front of mark, letting out a soft exhale. "i'm afraid you have fuchs' dystrophy" the doctor begins softly. he continues to explain the disease, how their is only one treatment option for it and thats surgery. although not always available, and in his case, it was not. mark attempts to keep his mind on the conversation, although the only thing he can think about is how hes going blind. 

the doctor explains how the disease is extremely rare, mark barely even able to pronounce its name. he goes onto explain how the cells die, and the corneal thickens, causing vision loss. mark can only think about how jinyoung will no longer love him. 

how he won't be able to care for jinyoung anymore, to wake up before him and prepare breakfast. to wash and iron his clothes, the separate the colour from the whites. he won't be able to fold jinyoungs clothes for him anymore, or make sure hes awake by a certain time. 

the doctor explains how his vision will quickly deteriorate, and how he'll lose it all in maybe as close to a week. mark nods, tears beginning to swell in the corners of his eyes. his doctor urging him to get a white, foldable cane to help him get around. mark gulps before he nods, slowly making his way from the room. 

 

* * *

 

 

mark awakes the next morning, barely able to see at all. only able to make out the light ahead of him, sitting up off the bed and feeling around him. he doesn't know what time it is, as he can barely make out whats across the clock. he feels the mattress behind him sink, and then a pair of hands wrap around his waist. 

"boo" jinyoung chuckles, although quickly shoved off by mark. "don't do that!" mark shouts, jinyoung taken back by it as his husband almost never yelled. jinyoung stares at him for a moment, slowly unraveling himself from mark and apologizing. "whats wrong? are you okay?" jinyoung asks, worry pervading his tone. 

"nothing" mark mumbles, about to step off the bed although quickly falling over. knocking the items off their night stand, jinyoung quickly rushing to his side to help him up. mark scrambles to pick the items up, his hand missing the object everytime. 

"baby, hey, whats wrong?" jinyoung asks again, only to get yelled at once more. "i said its nothing!" mark says, voice wavering. "just p-please, leave me alone" he whispers, attempting to stand back up on his own. jinyoung watches as mark struggles to make his way out of the room, not even brushing his teeth or washing his face like he usually did. instead going straight to the kitchen, attempting to cook breakfast.  

jinyoung furrows his brows together, mark struggling to take items out of the fridge. about to offer his help before mark motions to set the milk on the counter, although missing it and dropping it on the floor. busting it open, and spilling all over the floor. jinyoung quickly rushes over, grabbing the towel that was tucked into one of the drawers and motioning to clean it up.

mark only denies his help once more, taking the towel from his hands and attempting to clean it up himself. he struggles to do so, thinking the mess was clean as he picks the towel back up. not able to see the puddles of milk still around the floor, his vision only getting worse. jinyoung takes a clean towel to hand, quietly cleaning up the rest of the mess and watching as mark made his way down stairs to the laundry room.

he quietly tip toes behind mark, slowly opening the door then closing it. watching as mark attempted to take the laundry out the dryer, then separate it into two baskets. the whites and the colour. mark tosses items of colour into the white basket, unable to make them out. he listens to mark stutter out a sob, peering around the room corner. 

mark quickly picks up the laundry basket then throws it down, causing jinyoung to flinch. worry graces his features, watching mark slide down to the floor, then bring his knees to his chest. stuttering out sob after sob into his knees. how was he suppose to tell jinyoung, why would jinyoung even want him anymore if he was like this? 

jinyoung knows mark will only be angry at him for following him. his heart breaks each time he hears mark let out another cry. after a few minutes mark wipes his tears, not able to see jinyoung stood in the doorway of the room. he attempts to pick the laundry up, although missing a few pieces. jinyoung quietly makes his way back up the stairs, listening to marks light footsteps patter back up the stairs.

mark feels around in front of him, making his way into the bedroom and changing into clothes for work. he comes back out the room dressed properly, opting for the same clothes he had worn yesterday. as he remembered where he threw them. 

he goes to make his way out the door. although quickly stopped by jinyoung. "baby, somethings wrong, please just tell me" he pleads, mark only shoving him off of him. "somethings going on, talk to me, please" jinyoung continues, mark only shaking his head. all mark wanted to do was enjoy his walk to work, and he couldn't even do that anymore. 

why should jinyoung love him anymore, he can't take care of him, he can't cook for him, he can't do his laundry for him. he can't even walk to work on his own, and would probably lose his job soon. how was he suppose to tell jinyoung, how was he suppose to tell jinyoung that he was going blind, that he could no longer care for him. how do you tell the person you love that?

mark stutters out a sob, tears beginning to run down his cheeks. jinyoung pulls him into a tight hug, whispering that it would all be okay. jinyoung gently laces their fingertips together, guiding mark back into the house and to sit down on the couch. 

 

* * *

 

 

mark can't see the look that jinyoung has on his face after he tells him everything. how his vision first started out blurry, then white, then to where he couldn't see at all. how he went to the doctor when he was suppose to be at work, how he had a rare disease that was eating his vision away. how it would only get worse, and that he was blind. 

he feels jinyoung tightly squeeze his hand in reassurance, leaning forward to brush the tears from his cheeks. pressing a soft kiss to marks forehead. mark can't help but think that hes a burden to jinyoung, that jinyoung would be happier with someone else.

jinyoungs husband was going blind, and neglected his help. his heart shattered when he heard the news, not that the fact that mark was going blind. but for the fact he felt like jinyoung would no longer love him. 

jinyoung wanted to tell mark, that he loved him, and that it was all going to be okay. but he knew mark didn't want to hear it. 

 

* * *

 

 

the next morning jinyoung pretends to still be asleep. laying and watching mark as his eyes slowly opened. mark laid there for a while, just before getting up and feeling the area around him. he makes his way to the bathroom on his own, brushing his teeth then washing his face. jinyoung slowly gets up, quietly trailing behind him in case he was in need of assistance. although jinyoung knew mark would only neglect his help. 

mark makes his way to the kitchen, taking out all the things he needed for breakfast with one hand, then carefully feeling the area in front of him to assure he was placing it on the counter. despite his vision being completely gone, he manages to make breakfast. although without his knowing, jinyoung was helping him in each small way he could. he slid things closer to mark when he was reaching for him, putting them closer in his reach.

he eats breakfast, thanking his husband with a kiss on the cheek. mark smiles pridefully, proud of himself for doing it on his own. or atleast what he believed was his own, as jinyoung helped him without his knowing. 

jinyoung eats quickly, following mark down the stairs quietly and to the laundry room. mark had somehow managed to figure out the laundry, able to tell the whites from colours based on what they felt like. he held jinyoungs white button up close to his chest, feeling the buttons across it then placing it gently into the whites basket. he continues to do so until hes pulled out all the laundry from the dryer. 

he pulls out one of the sweaters from the laundry basket, feeling its fuzzy materiel. then pulling out a pair of leggings, folding them over his arm. despite jinyoungs attempts, mark insists on doing all the cooking and laundry on his own. he even insists on still taking care of jinyoung, folding his clothes for him to the best of his ability. jinyoung quietly makes his way up the stairs when mark begins to walk his way. 

mark makes his way  up the stairs with his cane that jinyoung had gone out and bought for him. feeling each step ahead of him before he rose to the next. he does so until hes at the top of the stairs with a huff. jinyoung smiling stood at the end of the hall, watching mark navigate his way to the bedroom. coming out changed into his leggings and sweater. 

having been able to keep his job, although only working with the help of others. which he didn't mind, all that mattered was he could still work. he leaves jinyoungs clothes folded on the end of the bed, hearing jinyoungs heavy footsteps patter in there. 

although unaware jinyoung had already changed into his work clothes. jinyoung allowing him to keep the clothes folded at the end to give mark his independence. secretly taking care of mark without his knowing. 

jinyoung returns, allowing mark to take the last few sips of his coffee. grabbing his hand and guiding mark outside. he allows mark to lead them, with the help of his cane. jinyoung following close behind. jinyoung turns mark to face him as soon as their outside, leaning in and pressing a kiss to marks lips. "i love you" jinyoung whispers, brushing marks messily placed bangs from his face. 

"i love you to" mark whispers back. unfolding his cane and going his separate ways with jinyoung to work. or so he thought. jinyoung, without marks knowing following mark to work. as the thought of mark crossing the street on his own terrified jinyoung. jinyoung follows behind him, assuring cars were stopped before mark crossed the street.

he follows behind mark until mark reaches the cafe. trailing behind him in the cafe, and pressing a finger to his lips when marks co-worker saw him. they nod, guiding mark behind the counter to begin his work. jinyoung only smiles, leaving and making his walk to work once he knows marks safe. 

and he'll do the same when its time for mark to come home, follow him without him knowing. mark won't ever know how much jinyoung does for him, but thats okay because jinyoung doesn't need him to know. he doesn't need to know jinyoung follows him, or helps him when hes cooking, doing laundry or cooking. 

jinyoung doesn't need him to know, because he does it because he loves him. and thats all that matters, because thats what you do when you love someone, love them unconditionally. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this based off a video i saw years ago <3  
> i thought about it again today, when someone close to me told me their losing their vision.  
> i hope you guys enjoyed it, xo.


End file.
